Complicated
by svuangel4ever
Summary: Olivia is beginning to get everything she wanted until someone unexpected returns.
1. David

"David!" Olivia exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend for 3 months David Haden at her apartment. She had just recintaly found out she was pregnant. He smiled at her. "May I come in?" He asked. "sure" She said and he walked through the door and sat on her couch. She sat next to him and gave a weak smile. What if he doesn't want the baby, she thought. He probabley saw the worry in her apperance because he asked her "Are you ok?"

"David"She said lightly as he squeezed her hand and ran his hand over her face softly. "Im-" She stutteres. "Yes?"He said worried. "Im pregnant."She said so low he could barely hear her. "Don't worry" He said and her face lightened up. "You'll be a great mother. And I would be lucky to raise this child with you." She smiled. "Yeah wll all I have to do now is tell my Captin."

The Next Day...

Olivia walked in Captin Cragens office and closed the door to look at the man who she thought of as her own father, the father she always wanted.  
>Whats up Liv?" He asked her. She put a string of her hair and put it behind her ear. "I've been dating Haden-" He laughed. "What?" She snapped "that's not suprising Liv, the way you two look at each other I already knew that." "well-" she said now relieved about comin clear about her and David "I'm pregnant" "Now that" He said "Is suprising" He got up from his desk and huggged the women he thought of as a daughter. He pulled apart a little to look at her. "You do know you'll have to be on desk duty, right?" "yes" She smiled."now get to work, benson" He said and both laughed.<p>

She opened the door to see Fin and John nearly fall throught the threshold. The both looked from one another to Olivia. "IT was HIM!"the both said pointing to the other. "You two-" She started but then smiled. "where so proud of you , babygirl." Fin said. "yeah but now you have another victim for Big Brother to follow" Fin smacked him on the back of the head.

All three laughed and walked to see Amaro and Rollins put something quckly back in Olivia's desk. She smiled at them "Not you too." "you know, i learned you can nevr keep serets around here." Amaro said and hugged Olivia as did Rollins. "Whats the babies name?" Amanda asked. "well" Olivia said sitting down at her desk as the four detectives circled her. "If the babys a girl it'll be Venice Elli Haden." "venice" John said. "Like Venice, Italy?" "Yeah Olivia said. "problem?" "No" "And if its a boy-" she continued "It'll be David E. Haden Jr." "Wait you keep giving them the last name haden." Finsaid suspicously. Olivia lifted up her hand to show a 4 carat dimond on her hand . They all screamed causing attention from the whole precint . Olivia quickly "shhh"ed them. Don came out his office. "everyone lay off Liv." Everyone sat back down. "congrates Liv" He said before going back in his office Olivia smiled she was getting everything she wanted.

That night...

She was on her couch waiting for David to come back to her place and he was going to take her dinner. She smiled at her dimond ring from the night before when David proposed. There was a knock on the door and she hurried to get it. "Liv?" Except it wasn't David.


	2. Problems

"Elliot?" She finally got out of her mouth. "Yeah Liv." He tried to hug her but she put her hand up. "Don't...Don't"  
>"Im sorry I haven't been around Liv" "yeah." She turned her head away. "What are you doing here.?" She asked "Cragen called me. Said your pregnant. " "yeah." She turned her head to meet his blue eyes. "I'm happy for you , adn your pregnant wow!" Olivia tensed up. "Why are you here El?" He looked down obviously ashamed. "To say I'm sorry I did'nt come back its just that what happened about the girl. And...Kathy left Liv. Turns out Eli wasn't mine." Olivia gasped now instead of being mad at him she was actually starting to show pity for him. "El..I'm sorry...come in." Elliot nodded as a few tears streamed down his face and sat on her couch.<p>They sat there in silence and Elliot could'nt help but look at the ring on her finger. he cringed. "I'll be right back." She said and got up going to her room and shuting the door. She took off her dress and put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank. She grabed her cell phone of the nightstand and called David.<p>

Olivia:David?  
>David:Yeah?<br>Olivia:I can't go to dinner tonight I have problems.  
>David:Don't worry I understand. (Man she loved this man)<br>Olivia:Thx for understanding.  
>David:No problem. The only problem is I won't get to see your beautiful face tonight.<p>

Olivia laughed. Olivia:I love you.  
>David:Love you more.<p>

Elliot heard the whole conversation as he took his ear off the door and sat back down. he felt guilty for ruining Olivia's night.  
>Elliot turned to Olivia when she walked out and sat back next to him on the couch. "Liv if you have plans to night don't let me get in the way."<br>You already have, she thought. "No El I'm good." She lied because truth was she was infuriated. There was a knock on the door. Olivia sighed and got up to get the door. "Hey Liv, came over so we could watch the movie..."

"David !" He kissed her and she was the first to pull away. "Everything Ok?" he said worried. "Yeah." She said. "I have an old friend over.."She lowered her voice "Its El, and he just lost his wife."

David heard of Elliot only a little from Olivia since she did'nt want to talk about him much, but from the other detectives at 1-6 precinct. And what he heard made him feel very competetive over Olivia if he ever met this man.

"Yeah?"He said. "Yeah"She said looking down. "come in" She said . David came in and saw a tall blue eyed man on her sofa. The man stood up.  
>"Elliot Stabler."He said putting his hand out. David cautiously took his hand and shook Elliot's. "David Haden." Olivia looked at both men who had a stare down this was going to be interesting.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Um" Olivia said breaking the silence as the three sat on her sofa after David amd Elliot's little stare-off.  
>"El you have a place to stay tonight.?" She asked, not wanting to be rude, but Elliot knew she wanted to to be alone with David."No,not really."<p>"How about."David said. "You stay here at Olivia's place and she come to mine." Olivia a nodded and turned to Elliot. "Ok with you?" "Not really my decssion."He said and Olivia nodded."Just let me het my things."She got up and went to the bedroom. "So" Elliot said after she closed her bedroom door "How long you two've been dating?"<p>

"Three months"David replied. "You do know if you break her heart I'll have to kill you."David nodded. "Ready"Olivia said as she came out her room. David stood up and off-  
>ered his hand to her. She took his hand. Then turned to Elliot. "Call me if you need me El." She said and her and David left.<p>

David and Olivia were silent the whole car ride. When they arrived at his apartment she sat on his sofa."Wow your apartment puts mine to shame."She said. He laughed. "You always say that." He sat down next to her and wraped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Mixed emotions were going through Olivia about Elliot. She was mad at him yet she felt sorry for him.

"You feeling something about him being back, huh?" He said turning away from CSI to look at her. "Yeah"She said.  
>"Do you love him?" She nodded. He sort of hestitated at asking his next question. "More than me?"<br>She gasped and looked at him appalled."NO!"

"NO!"She repeated. He looked down at thier intwined hands and she stared at him. "Your the man I love!  
>What would give you such an idea?" "Well people in your precint said you two were really close and even had something called 'eye sex'." Olivia burst with laughter.<p>

"Who told you THAT?" "Tutola and Munch."He replied. Those idiots,Olivia thought. Wait until I get mu hands on those bastards Monday! David started laughing. "I guess I should'nt have listened to them." Olivia chuckled "No I don't think you should have."

She stoped laughing and looked into his brown eyes. "I love no one but you."She said and leaned in. He also leaned in both touching each others lips. They seperated when air became a problem. They looked at each other intently then they kissed each other again, even harder than before.

Olivia stood up and took her blouse off. David stood up and looked down at her. He put a string of her hair behind her ear and then kissed her. Both of thier tongues fighting with one anothers. He picked her up and began carrying her to his bedroom, both still kissing.


End file.
